Clouds, Rain, and Stars
by BaKa BT
Summary: screw it- -
1. Pilot

Been a while huh?

Well now im back and with stories=)

Might sound cheesy, just go with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Clouds, Rain, and Stars**

He sat under the shade of the only tree in the schoolyard staring at the darkening clouds.

Everybody else was playing sports or talking to friends but Naruto was alone in his own little world.

He only snapped out of this plane when he saw a certain pink haired girl walking towards him.

_Holy shit! She's coming over here! What do I say? _He thought rapidly.

_Okay, okay calm down Naruto, she's probably going to walk right past you. _But these thoughts were drowned by a cheerful "What's up?"

"U-Um hi" he stammered, amazed she acknowledged him.

She ran up to him and he panicked what if she hugged him? He stood up to greet her but she ran right past him to the raven haired boy he hadn't realized was sitting just a few feet away from him.

Sasuke glared at him, but his gaze was cut off by Sakura's embrace.

_Figures, _Naruto thought angrily and gloomily to himself,

_**you forgot about that jerk off. She wouldn't like you anyway if he wasn't here so don't hate him, you never even told her you liked her.**_

_Shut up kyuubi. He's the only outlet for my anger._

He laughed out loud to this, and although kyuubi was laughing too, it looked as though he were laughing by himself causing people to move even farther away from him as well as giving him the same glare Sasuke did.

He didn't notice the pair of white, gentle eyes staring at him from across the yard.

**End Chapter**

Yes, yes, good start

Might make this one long but I'm really too lazy, what do you think, long or short?

See ya!!


	2. First Encounter

Okay, so it's been a few months and I sort of forgot where I was going with this, so I'll just do the best I can to pick up where I left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in said story, manga, anime, whatever lets get a move on

Chapter two: First Encounter

_Damn, not only did I make an ass out of myself but I did it In front of Sakura-chan!! I'm such an idiot. _Naruto thought to himself as he stood up from his spot underneath the tree.

**That you are kid, and here I thought I was the only one who realized it. **Kyuubi mocked inside Naruto's head.

_Shut up for once! Dammit! _Naruto thought angrily. He picked up his sweater that he had been using as a pillow and looked around the yard.

Everyone had stopped staring and he looked around for Sakura. His eyes swept across the yard and noticed that someone was still staring at him. It was a dark haired girl all the way in the back of the schoolyard.

_He noticed me! Oh crap he's walking over! _Hinata blushed a shade of dark red and turned her face away from the spiky haired boy so he wouldn't see her blush.

Naruto walked over to the white eyed girl who had been staring at him. _**Kinda cute**__,_ Kyuubi spoke up. He ignored this comment and sat next to her and tried to look her in the eyes but she kept looking away.

"Hey what gives?" He asked

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" she stammered, still shocked that he had spoken to her.

"Why were you staring at me?" he persisted

"I d-don't k-know what you m-mean. Everyone w-was st-staring at you." She stuttered back at him.

"Oh yea." He said, easily tricked. **Idiot. **Kyuubi stated. "I haven't seen you before, are you a new student?"

"U-Um, no, w-well yes, I'm a freshman." She stammered

"Me too. I haven't seen you around the school, what classes do you take? Wait, never mind I barely go to class anyway, guess I'll just introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He said with a big toothy grin.

_He's smiling at me. _Hinata blushed a deep red. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She already knew his name and that he rarely goes to class, she's in three of his classes but none of this occurred to her at this particular moment.

She finally looked up into his face and found herself trapped by his aqua gaze.

_Whoa, _he thought when he saw her beautiful white eyes up close, intensified by her long dark hair. He didn't notice how close they were.

They both blushed and looked away at the same time. He was about to speak until the bell rang and Hinata quickly rushed to class. _She was really pretty, if I didn't like Sakura-chan I'd… what am I thinking, Skaura-chan's the only girl for me! And I'm gunna get her from that Sasuke! _He thought as he walked off to class without realizing it.

**Baka, he'll just have to find out the hard way. **Kyuubi thought.

**Yay!!**

**Another chapter said and done, finally.**

**Now that summer's in full swing I'll be updating more but no promises.**

**Well its 2a.m. and I'm tired so Goodnight.**


End file.
